Walking By
by SanDimas
Summary: What makes it so easy for you to be walking by? Set 6 years after Jude left. She's back in Toronto for a tour. Read/review! Juderman
1. Chapter 1

Walking By.

Chapter 1:

He scanned the nearly empty room. He saw roadies dumping guitar cases and wheeling amps onto the stage. One worked on the heavy cases holding the drum kit and the sound engineer was setting up his soundboard.

_It won't be long now,_ he thought to himself. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would show up for the sound check. _So predictable…So in need of control._ He smiled and took a seat at the bar. _Won't be long now…_

……………………………………………………………………_._

She sipped at her coffee, relishing the hot liquid. "Still my best friend," she muttered. She curled up on the small couch, waiting for her queue for the sound check.

A head peered into the bus. "Jude, they're all set up!"

She untangled her legs and stood up. She pulled her shoulder length, blond hair into a messy ponytail. Having woken up only 15 minutes prior, she had not run a brush through it. She tipped back the rest of her drink and left the bus.

………………………………………………………………

He glanced toward the stage. His pulse raced when he saw her make her way to the stage. He stood up and moved farther away, not wanting his presence known.

"Check one, two…Check one, two…Check, check."

He heard her voice fill the club. He watched her as she signaled to the sound guy.

_Always the perfectionist…_

It was almost time to make his move…just a few more minutes. He knew exactly what she did…he watched her enough times, and she was a creature of habit.

Like clockwork, she hopped down from the stage and made her way over the sound engineer. They spoke for a few minutes, and he watched her leave out the emergency exit at the back of the club.

He had only a small window. He had to move fast. He stood up and walked as naturally as possible towards the back of the club. The door was propped open by a door jam, as it locks automatically from the outside.

_Can't be too careful. _He smiled to himself as he saw her standing outside her bus, basking in the warmth of the mid day sun. Slowly he crept up behind her.

_Oh Jude, _he grinned devilishly. _A lamb to the slaughter…_

He closed in on his prey…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jude let out a piercing scream as she felt the impact from behind her. She whipped around wildly to face her assailant.

"SPEID?" She screeched, rubbing her backside that had just felt the wrath of her attackers' converse.

He flashed his famous mischievous grin.

"In the flesh!"

She leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him backwards. "How the hell have you been? What are you doing here? Do you know how lucky you are that Lou wasn't here?" She asked, squeezing him tighter.

He closed his eyes, relishing the moment with his long time friend. Finally they pulled away and he looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Lou…as in Big Lou? As in Darius' Lou?" He questioned.

"Well…since G-Major went under, he was looking for work," she replied simply.

"Oooh…London must be treating you well, then," he smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you know, you were never the bodyguard typed since…" He trailed off.

"Yeah well…there was this creepy guy following me around in London. He even camped out outside of my house," she explained nonchalantly. Seeing his expression, she quickly added, "don't worry…it's not _him. _Just an overzealous fan convinced we were made for each other."

"That's good…I think," he joked. She laughed.

"Man…it's been too long. Are you hungry? Want to grab a bite?"

"Dude… are you asking me out on a date?" Speid asked coyly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Jude retorted, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"It's kinda hard when I just made you blush, " he shot back. That earned him another shot to the shoulder.

"I've just got to tell Lou where I'm going. We can't have him turning into the Incredible Hulk in the middle of downtown Toronto," Jude said. She disappeared into the club.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"So, Speid…please catch me up on the past 6 years. What are you up to? How's Wally? Kyle? Karma?"

He kept his eyes on the road as they battled their way through the heavy traffic.

"Enough questions?" He joked, glancing at her. She gave him a warning glare. "Well…Wally and Kyle are still in SME with me-" Jude let out an excited squeal. "Yep…I talked them into signing with NBR. I loved doing solo music to change things up, but those are my dudes, y'know? And…I can't tell you how Karma is."

Jude's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Yeah…it's been two years since I saw her," he sighed.

"So…you're divorced?"

He shook his head. "I have the papers, but I have no idea where she is. I came home from tour one day to an empty house and a Dear John letter."

"Oh, Speid…"

"Yeah well…it's not like you didn't see it coming, eh?" He said, forcing a smile.

Jude glanced at the road ahead of her. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Jealousy. Her second album tanked horribly, where mine was a huge hit. She wanted to do a collaboration, but she doesn't really fit with the SME sound," he explained, with a hint of bitterness.

"Vincent Augustos Speiderman, do you mean to tell me that since I left you managed to grow a pair?" Jude blurted out, immediately regretting her words. Speid glared fiercely at her. "I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean it like-"

Speid burst out laughing. "Hated first name usage? Low blow."

Jude grinned, relieved at her near miss. They rolled up to a small bistro. "This place looks good, no?"

…………………………………………………………………………

They rolled up to the Kool Haus a few hours later. "I'll see you tonight?" Jude asked, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No can do, dude," Speid replied.

Jude stared at him. "What? You're not going to watch me play?"

"Well, I WOULD, miss Rock Goddess, but your Rock Goddessness made it impossible to get tickets," Speid replied, looking at her expectantly.

Jude grinned. "Well, I can put three people on the guest list…"

"I'll go grab Kyle and Wally!" Speid exclaimed.

Jude leaned over and hugged her friend goodbye.

"SME reunion, I can't wait!" Jude squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Speid opened the door of the apartment. "DUDES!" He shouted, as he opened the door. When he got no response, he peered in. The apartment was littered with takeout containers. Broken guitar strings laid forgotten on the floor. He glanced around.

"Dudes?"

A feeling of dread washed over him. He knew what was coming, he just didn't know when. He cautiously treaded across the floor, his eyes scanning the floor. His breath caught in his throat.

"KYLE NOW!"

Speid screamed as the ice cold water washed over his head and down his body.

"FUCK DUDE!" Speid yelled, as his two band mates burst into fits of laughter. He spun around on his heels and saw Kyle and Wally doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Hardy fucking har, har," Speid muttered, brushing his shaggy, soaking hair out from his eyes. "Okay…okay…I deserved that one. But I am still the king…"

"Whatever dude," Kyle protested dismissively. Wally nodded defiantly.

"I see you both need a reminder of our last tour?" Speid warned. Wally and Kyle's eyes widened in horror.

"Dude, that is never to be mentioned again," Wally hissed. Kyle nodded in agreement.

Speid grinned evilly. "Anyways, seeing as I've already showered, you ready to go?" He asked, as he searched his suitcase for dry clothes.

"Uh...where?" Kyle asked.

"Oh right. I ran into Jude…she's put us on the guest list for her show tonight at the Kool Haus," Speid explained.

Kyle and Wally exchanged glances.

"What?" Speid asked, confused. "It's Jude! Our Jude!"

They shrugged.

"Seriously, what's up?" Speid demanded.

"Dude…how many times have you talked to her since she left?" Wally asked. Speid opened his mouth and stopped. "She ditched us, dude! She took off, called us ONCE in six years."

"I know, but she was busy, we were busy," Speid argued, tugging a Deathcab for Cutie t-shirt over his head.

"She called us once in SIX YEARS," Wally repeated.

"Come ooooonnnn, she was asking about you guys. Let's go…it'll be an SME reunion!" Speid pleaded.

"Fine, I suppose it'd be cool to hang out again," Wally relented.

"But if you think for one second, she will get away with ditching us…" Kyle warned.

"Sweet," Speid grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They walked down Queen's Quay. They could here the shrieks and laughter of the anxious crowd waiting for the doors to open.

Knowing they were entering dangerous territory, all three of them simultaneously pulled the hoods from their sweaters onto their heads. They stopped and looked at each other, quizzically.

"Dudes, we need to find more friends," Speid cracked. "We spend far too much time together."

They managed to make it past the crowd unscathed. They went to the door where they ran into a security guard.

"Hey, we're on the list," Speid explained. He gave the guard their names and after clearing them on the clipboard, were granted access to the club. They saw Jude sitting on the edge of the stage, her long legs lightly swinging back and forth. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she thoughtfully scribbled in a notebook.

Kyle grinned and turned to his friends. He brought a finger to his lips. "Shhh…be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits!" He whispered, doing his best Elmer Fudd impression. He crept up to Jude, who was so absorbed in her writing that an earthquake couldn't phase her. In one swift motion he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Jude screamed in shock, which got the attention of Big Lou, who was talking with the club security.

"HEY!" He bellowed, and lumbered over.

Kyle's smile faded. "Shit." He took off running in the opposite direction, Jude still slung over his shoulder. She was laughing, now knowing it was her old band mate. She was trying to call off Lou, but all she could utter between gasps of air was "No."

Speid and Wally ran to catch up with the giant bodyguard and both jumped onto his back.

"Don't make him angry! You wouldn't like him when he's angry," Kyle shouted over his shoulder.

Lou stopped running. "Wait a second. I know that voice!"

Speid and Wally jumped down and Lou spun to face them. He pointed a huge finger at Speid's face. "You!"

Speid grinned sheepishly, as Wally gulped. "I like you Big Lou?" Speid offered.

Lou glowered, making them more nervous. Kyle had set Jude down and they went to watch the events unfold. After a tense stare down, Lou broke out into a huge grin. "Well if it isn't my favourite rock'n'roll wimps." He wrapped two enormous arms around Speid and Wally and lifted them effortlessly into a giant bear hug.

They coughed and gasped for air.

"N-nice to s-see you too!" Wally gasped patting Lou on his arm. Lou set them down and turned to face Kyle.

"And you are one lucky motherfucker," he said. "I've hurt people who even LOOKED at Jude wrong."

"Yeah, the record label really appreciated the lawsuit," Jude said dryly. She looked excitedly at her three friends. "Guys, I know it's been a long time, but how about a blast from the past? A Jude and SME encore?"

"What about your band?" Kyle asked, hesitantly.

"They aren't my band…I mean, they are…but they aren't you guys," Jude explained, her big blue eyes pleading.

"Well, if you cared that much, why didn't you call?" Kyle demanded. Jude looked hurt

"Dudes, come on, it'll be fun. And we still know the songs we played with her back in the day," Speid said. Wally and Kyle looked at each other. Speid swore they had telepathy. Finally they nodded.

"Why not? For old time's sake!" Wally declared.

Jude squealed. "Thanks guys!" She kissed them all on the cheek. "Let's go over our set list!"

They followed Jude backstage and after much deliberation, they decided on _That Girl,_ _Me Out of Me, and Anyone But You._

…………………………………………………………………_.._

"Thank you Toronto!" Jude hollered in to the mic, after reclaiming the stage for the encore. "I have a little surprise that I know you old schoolers will be stoked about. I ran into some old friends today, you may have heard of them…Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Wally, Kyle and Speiderman ran onto the stage. They armed themselves with instruments and Speid broke into the opening chords of _That Girl._

They were electrifying. It was just like old times, Speiderman and Jude's harmonies blended as perfectly as they did six years ago.

As _Anyone But You_ winded down, Speid beamed happily. He loved his career as the front man of his band, but the great memories of backing Jude came flooding back. The crowd roared as they all bowed before leaving the stage.

………………………………………………………………………….

Backstage, they all hugged and Jude bounced around giddily. "That was so awesome!" She shrieked. "You know this calls for a celebration."

"Yes dude!" Kyle agreed.

Jude pleaded with Lou to let her go out without him.

"Aight, but you better keep your phone on. And If I call and you don't answer, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah Hulk Smash, we get it," Speid interjected, grabbing Jude's hand and yanking her away. Lou shook his head and laughed as he watched the four of them leave the club.

…………………………………………………………………………….

They ended up at a small Irish Pub and found a table. Jude called Lou to inform him of her whereabouts as Speid ordered a round of beers. They all chatted happily, making up for last time.

"Alright, I think I owe you guys an explanation for going AWOL," Jude said, as she finished off her fifth pint.

Kyle, Wally and Speid looked at her expectantly.

Jude took a deep breath. "When I left for London, I…I needed to find myself," she began.

"Oh God, not a 'finding myself' speech," Wally groaned, and gulped his beer. Speid swatted the back of his head. "OW!"

"Seriously guys, before I left I was so absorbed in my relationship with Tommy and the drama at G Major, that I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. I mean, I know I wanted to be a musician, but I had to take a chance. I couldn't have my safety net there anymore," Jude explained.

"Which is why you dumped Tommy," Kyle retorted matter-of-factly.

"Harsh dude," Wally scolded.

"You guys where my safety net too!" Jude protested.

"Now that we're on the topic of Lord Squinty Frown…?" Speid asked, a little cautiously.

"He called me a few times after I first left. I didn't answer. Haven't talked to him since," Jude answered. "I feel bad after all we've been through, but I couldn't get a real fresh start without him. Do you guys know what he's up to?"

They all shrugged. "Last we heard, after G Major went bankrupt, he signed on with EMI Toronto," Speid said. Jude nodded.

"Good for him," she stated. She flagged down the waitress and ordered a round of Jager bombs. "Hey, do you guys still have 620?"

"Yep, that is where yours truly is now residing," Speid responded.

"Ew," Jude shuddered, crinkling her nose. "Don't get me wrong – awesome jam space, not so awesome living space."

Speid laughed. "Well, it's only temporary. I'm renting out mine and Karma's house. If I ever track it down and finalize the divorce I'll sell it and buy something a little nicer with my half."

"I can't believe you're getting divorced," Jude said.

"Yeah well, don't really have a choice, do I?" Speid responded, bitterly. Jude smiled sympathetically, and rubbed his arm. Speid tried to ignore the electric shocks that jolted through his body.

Kyle and Wally glanced at each other. "Well, look at the time, we should be going," Kyle said, looking at his watch-less wrist. Him and Wally threw their shares of the tab on the table

"Smooth dude," Speid said, rolling his eyes. Kyle shrugged and left to hail a cab with Wally.

"I should get going too," Jude said. Her eyelids were getting heavy from a mixture of road exhaustion and booze. Speid nodded and paid the rest of the tab.

"I'll walk you back to the club," he offered. Jude grinned drunkenly and grabbed Speid's hand. Speid suppressed a smile as they left the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, here you are," Speid declared outside of Jude's bus.

She turned to face him, chewing lightly on her bottom lip. "Here I am," she murmured.

"Good night Jude," Speid said softly. He turned to leave, but felt her grab his arm.

She gazed up at him shyly and tilted her face towards him. Smiling softly, Speid leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "This is a path we shouldn't-" He was cut off by Jude's mouth crashing into his. He resisted as long as he could, and finally he gave in. Chills ran down his spine, as he buried his hand into her soft blond hair. After what seemed like blissful eternity, they pulled away.

"Wow," Jude breathed. Speid smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you…want to come in?" She asked, shyly.

Speid thought for a moment. "Okay, but we can't do anything more than what we just did," he replied. He wanted to do much more, but he didn't want to do anything that would have her wake up with regrets.

Jude smiled and took his hand. She opened the bus door and gently pulled him inside.

"Shit," she cursed as she stumbled up the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………….

She led him to the small couch. "We have to be quiet," she whispered, "The guys are sleeping."

Speid nodded and sat down beside her. She kissed him softly and leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Jude, do you want me to put you to bed? I can crash on the couch," Speid offered.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Jude teased gently, not opening her eyes. Speid chuckled softly. "Can you lie here with me?"

"Okay," he whispered. After they got comfortable, they drifted off to sleep.

.....................................................................................................

"Bloody hell!"

Speid stirred as he heard snickering. Jude groaned and buried her face into his sweater. Peeling one eye open, he peered up at three guys staring down at him, grinning.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily. His head throbbed. Suddenly a bright flash of white light blinded him. "What the hell?"

"Mornin'," one of the guys greeted cheerfully, in a thick English accent. "Don't mind us, being in a backup band doesn't pay as well, as you may think, and this photo is definitely worth a few pounds."

Speid frowned, too tired to get angry.

"Aw, he's just pulling yer leg," another guy quipped. "Besides, you know the pain of being a backup band."

"I'm Speiderman," Speid offered, lazily extending a hand.

"Nice to meet the guy who boinked our singer," the third guy said, shaking his hand. Before Speid could protest, he continued the introductions. "Name's John, I'm the drummer. These two are Matt and Grant, bass and guitar respectively."

"I was Jude's guitarist," Speid responded. He felt Jude stir and push herself into a sitting position.

"I see you've met my band," she said, yawning. She looked up at them, who were staring at her expectantly. "No, you pervs, we didn't. We're just friends." She smiled at Speid and stretched.

Speid forced a weak smile, trying to hide his disappointment.

_Yep…still in the friend zone. _ He thought to himself. Sensing the tension, Jude stood up.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"Please," Speid grumbled, standing up. He stepped outside and fished around in his pockets. He pulled out a pack of smokes and light up a cigarette.

"VINCENT!"

Speid winced. "Dude, hated first name usage!"

"When the hell did you start smoking?" Jude demanded, stepping off the bus, armed with two mugs. Taking one off her, he shrugged.

"Pretty much the day Karma left," he explained. "I read the letter, called the dudes and went to the bar. I drank myself to oblivion and ending up sharing some girl's pack of smokes at the bar."

Jude nodded. "You really cared about her, huh?"

Speid flicked the butt to the ground and stomped it out. "Yeah, well…"

"About last night," Jude began.

"I get it, you were drunk, we shouldn't have kissed, it's cool," Speid finished for her. He took a sip of his coffee, refusing to meet her gaze.

"That's not what I was going to say," Jude said. She grabbed his hand. "We have a bit of a break until we head to Ottawa in a week, and I was hoping we could hang out some more?"

Speid looked at her. She bit her lip hopefully, and glanced down at her shoes. Smiling, he leaned down, gently pulled her chin upwards and kissed her. "Dude, your breath totally reeks," he joked.

"You should talk, ashtray breath!" Jude retorted indignantly, swatting his arm. "So I guess that's a yes?"

.........................................................................................................................


	6. Chapter 6

Speid pulled up in the driveway of the Harrison house. Sadie, Jude's sister and Kwest, Speid's current producer at NBR, occupied it. Jude pushed open the passenger door and climbed out of the vintage camaro.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jude called out in a singsong voice.

She heard the pounding of footsteps from the second floor. "JUDE!"

Jude laughed as she watched her older sister fly down the stairs. They embraced warmly. "Breakfast burrito?" Sadie offered. Jude nodded eagerly. "Hey Speid, breakfast burrito?"

"Yes please," Speid accepted.

Sadie nodded and went into the kitchen. Moments later she slowly walked back to Speid and Jude, with an eyebrow raised. "Speid?" She glanced from Jude, to Speid and back to Jude.

"I haven't seen him in 6 years, Sades," Jude explained. "We're friends."

Sadie shrugged and went to start breakfast. Jude went to follow her but was stopped by Speid.

"Jude, I can't do this," he whispered. Jude looked at him quizzically.

"Do what?"

"_This,_" Speid said emphatically. "I'm glad to see you again, but I seriously can't be just a fling while you're in town."

Before Jude could respond, Speid kissed her forehead and quickly slipped out the door, leaving her stunned.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Speid sat at his piano, his fingers lightly tapping the keys. Beside him on the bench was his notebook. The sacred keeper of his innermost thoughts…his songs.

He sighed as he began to play his newest song.

_Guess what I'm done_

_Writing you songs_

_You'll give up your job at the bank_

_Proving money's not fun when you're gone_

_So this is the first verse_

_It's not very long_

_But I'm ready to move on_

_Guess what I'm done_

_Writing your book_

_The ending got twisted around_

_But for all the hell that it took_

_The electrical wires_

_They'll hum in the walls_

_In the room that I rent now without you_

_I've got friends who_

_La La Lie_

_Will help me pull through_

_La La Lie_

_La La La Lie_

_The spaceman that can't get high_

_I'm coming back to my girl by July_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_That's right_

_So guess what I'm done_

_Drawing your pictures_

_I'm dulling the day with a drink_

_In a parking garage by the theatre_

_We met for a movie_

_Every scene was a sign_

_We made out through their meaning_

_Well I've got friends who_

_La La Lie_

_Will help me pull through_

_La La Lie_

_La La La Lie_

_The spaceman that can't get high_

_I'm coming back to my girl by July_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Guess what I'm done_

_Writing you songs_

_I'm far too unstable to settle_

_I doubt that the doctors are wrong_

_So I'll wait by a palm tree, a palm tree, a palm tree_

_Well I've got friends_

_La La Lie_

_To help me pull through_

_La La Lie_

_La La La Lie_

_The spaceman that can't get high_

_I'm coming back to my girl by July_

_Well I've got friends who_

_La La Lie_

_Will help me pull through_

_La La Lie_

_This song for a long goodbye_

_I'm coming back_

_I'm coming back to my girl_

_Back to my girl_

_This song for a long goodbye_

_I'm coming back to my girl by July_

He finished the ending notes and jumped as he heard loud clapping from behind him.

"That was beautiful."

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, feeling his pulse race.

"I came to see how you were doing, and from the sounds of it, you're not doing too well," she replied, sympathetically.

"Just save it and tell me what you're really here for," Speid snapped, his blood boiling.

She smiled and moved closer to Speid, who sat frozen in anger on his piano bench. She reached out to stroke his cheek. He recoiled like her fingers were hot coals.

"What do you want," Speid demanded again, his voice raising.

"Oh, I remember that temper very well," she whispered huskily. She sat down beside him, crossing her legs slowly. "I have to say, your song was very moving. I'm so glad to have been such an inspiration."

"What the FUCK do you want?" Speid asked, almost screaming. His body trembled with rage. "Karma, tell me what you want so you can leave."

Karma pouted. "Oh, Speidykins, that's no way to talk to your wife."

"You're not my wife anymore," Speid retorted.

Karma giggled. "You're right. I came here to get the papers," she said. Speid looked at her in surprise. "Oh please, you're so predictable. I know you went right out the day after you got home and got them. You see, we were over long before I ended things. I found someone new and had to move on."

Speid's jaw nearly dropped. Regaining his composure, he stood up and grabbed his binder from the couch and started sifting through it for the divorce papers. "Who?"

"Pardon?" Karma asked politely.

"Who?" Speid repeated louder.

"Oh, come to think of it, you two know each other pretty well," Karma replied, nonchalantly.

Speid nearly laughed. _There's no way it could possibly be…_

"Karma?"

_Tom Fucking Quincy. _

..........................................................................................................

Meanwhile…..

Jude walked into the familiar kitchen. Sadie was busy over a pan of sizzling bacon. "Coffee's brewing," Sadie informed her, maintaining her focus on the food.

"Look's like it's breakfast for two, unless Kwest is here," Jude responded. Sadie looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"He had to…go meet Kyle and Wally," Jude said.

"To wallow in yet another Jude rejection?" Sadie grilled. Jude stuck her tongue out at her and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. She grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself and her sister each a cup.

"I don't know what his deal is," Jude sighed. "He's acting like he did when we were 16 just before we dated _very_ briefly. The break up was mutual, might I add."

Sadie handed her a carton of cream. "Jude, there's only so much someone could take being second billing to the person you really wanted," she informed her.

"Uh Sades, he called us Bart and Lisa Simpson," Jude shot back, taking a sip of coffee.

"Jude…this is Speiderman we're talking about. Humour is his defense mechanism."

Jude pressed her lips together and nodded. Just when she was about to respond, Kwest walked into the kitchen with a barely there towel wrapped around his waist. Taking no notice of his future sister-in-law, he beelined to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice.

"Uh, Kwest, Jude's here," Sadie said softly. Jude gave an awkward wave, glueing her eyes to the marble countertop.

Kwest turned crimson and slinked out of the room to change.

_**Review pleeeeeease! I know I should leave more cliffhanger endings to chapters to force you into some feedback…**_

_**Song is La La Lie by Jack's Mannequin….Andrew McMahon is one of my favourite artists…check out Jack's or Something Corporate for piano rock goodness**__!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Chicks are evil," Speid muttered, taking a swig of beer.

"Bright side is, you're one of the elite few that can say Tom Quincy had two of your sloppy seconds," Wally offered, earning a swat on the back of his head from Kyle. "OW! I mean, sure, with his history, ninety percent of the male population likely had one of their exes bang him, but two is doubly impress-OW!" He rubbed the back of his head, making even more of a mess of his curly dark hair.

"Oh, I knew I could count on you guys to cheer me up," Speid said sarcastically. He waved over the bartender. "Bottle of tequila and a shot glass."

"Sir, I can't serve you that much alcohol," the bartender said.

"Fine, half bottle of tequila and three shot glasses," Speid ordered. The bartender looked skeptically at Kyle and Wally and shrugged as he went to get their order.

The bartender set the bottle and glasses down in front of Speid and continued with his work.

"Drowning you sorrows never works, you know."

Speid smirked and downed a shot. Grimacing slightly, he poured himself another shot. "How did you know where to find me?"

"A little birdy told me," Jude replied simply, grabbing the glass off Speid and gulping down the potent liquid.

"Let me guess, this birdy has a natural gift of making the perfect sandwich?" Speid asked, keeping his eyes on the bar.

"Maybe," Jude shrugged. "Look, Speid, I'm sorry about what happened at the house."

Speid snorted. "Save it, Jude. Not everything is about you," he said. He hopped down from the bar stool and left the bar.

Jude looked at Wally and Kyle for help, who feigned interest in the napkin holder in front of them.

"Great," Jude muttered, pouring herself of shot of Speid's tequila. She downed it and got up to follow him out.

She burst through the bar's doors and glanced both ways helplessly. "Looking for someone?" Jude jumped and turned around.

"Speiderman, you've got a nasty habit of creeping up on people," she scolded playfully.

Speid rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Listen, since Dumb and Dumber in there are as useful as snow pants in July, how about you tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it," Jude pleaded.

"No, you can't fix it. And for the record, Dumb and Dumber in there are my friends," Speid hissed. "More than I can say for you."

Jude fought the tears stinging her eyes. Even though she knew Speid often said things he didn't mean when he was angry, he really knew how to sell it.

"Okay, well…it was nice seeing you again. I gotta go before Lou gets an ulcer," Jude said, her voice quivering. She turned on her heel and walked quickly away.

Speid felt a pang of guilt and flicked his cigarette before going back in the bar to join Kyle and Wally.

…………………………………………………………………

Jude had no intention of finding Lou. Angry and hurt, she flagged down a cab. She instructed the driver of her destination and rested her head against the window. After fifteen minutes, the cab rolled to a stop in front of the house that was all too familiar. She paid the cabbie and slowly climbed out of the car.

Her heart fluttered nervously as she sucked in a deep breath of air, willing herself to calm down. She subconsciously ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth away the tangles as her other hand reached for the doorbell.

After what seemed like forever, she heard the lock click and the doorknob turn. Jude couldn't help but smile as the door swung open.

"Karma?" Jude's smile faded.

Karma looked at her oddly. "Oh, it's you," she greeted with a sneer.

"Uh…is Tommy here?" Jude asked uncertainly.

Karma rolled her eyes in response and opened the door wider in what Jude interpreted as an invitation inside.

………………………………………………………………….

Speid stumbled into the lonely apartment, his head was spinning and his stomach was flip-flopping, threatening to spill its contents. He made his way to the couch and eased himself down on its warm cushions. Sleep came quickly, and Speid welcomed its refuge.

…………………………………………………………………..

Jude stepped out of the elevator into the familiar hallway. 620 used to be her second home, where she could hash out new songs and through as many parties as she wanted (or rather, as Speid, Kyle and Wally wanted). Smiling at the memories, she approached the open door.

She entered cautiously, her eyes straining in the darkness. She quietly closed the door behind her. "Speid?" She whispered, "Speid?" She tried again, louder. She heard a small groan in return.

She crept toward the couch and, her eyes now adjusted to the dark, managed to make out Speid's sleeping form. She crouched down and gently swept his messy hair out of his face. He stirred and managed to open one eye.

"Jude?" He asked softly. "What are you doing here?" He forced his protesting body into a sitting position, and patted the cushion next to his. Jude sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Speid, I know about Karma and Tommy," Jude announced hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

Speid snorted. "It's not your fault your ex has a nasty habit of stealing the only girls I have ever loved." He immediately regretted his words as he felt Jude's hand pull away. His regret grew as the silence lengthened.

Finally, Jude spoke. "You loved me?"

Speid cursed himself silently. "I need water," he mumbled. He reached over to the end table and fumbled with the light switch. He winced as it turned on, the bright light temporarily blinding him.

He stood up clumsily and found a half full case of water. He grabbed two bottles and handed one to Jude before taking a seat beside her. To his surprise, he felt Jude's mouth on his. He smiled and returned the kiss hungrily. His bottle of water fell forgotten on the floor with a thud. He shivered as Jude tangled her fingers in his hair, her touch sending electric jolts down his spine.

He hands found Jude's tiny waist. He eased her backwards and positioned himself over her. His inhibitions were long forgotten. His hands crept under her shirt and grazed the fabric of her bra. Jude stiffened and he pulled his hands back as if burned.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his mouth still pressed against hers. He groaned silently as Jude broke the kiss.

She stared into his hazel eyes. She pressed her lips against his. "We… need… to… stop… before… it's… too… late," she said between kisses. Speid groaned unhappily, and helped himself to another kiss before pushing himself into a sitting position. He felt surprisingly sober now.

"So…" He said, glancing at Jude. He breathing was ragged. Jude blushed and sat up.

"So…" She responded. "I should go…"

Speid grabbed her hand. "Jude, please stay. We don't have to do anything…just stay with me." He hated himself for sounding so desperate. "We'll talk in the morning…just stay."

Jude relented and nodded. Speid pulled her into a spooning position and buried his face into her neck, breathing in the faint remnants of her perfume.

_**You know the drill…for the 2 people I know for sure are reading this, you rock and ask and you shall receive! Chapter 8 might be a little longer before I post it as I haven't written it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Speid stirred, his face was itchy. It took him a brief moment to remember the events that happened last night. He wiped away Jude's hair from his face and smiled to himself as he remembered the makeout session from the night before. They didn't do that enough for his liking when they dated as teenagers. He carefully untangled his limbs from Jude, not wanting to wake her. Part of him dreaded what may happen when she woke up, but another part of him wanted to believe that finally, she would give them a chance.

He walked across the room and started coffee. He would wake her up once it was brewed. He knew her well enough to know that it was safer that way. He hummed a tune to himself, making a mental note to put it to music later. He poured two mugs of coffee and fixed Jude's just the way she liked it.

He carefully walked back to the couch, wincing as the hot liquid from Jude's mugged spilled on to his hand. He set his mug down on the end table and carefully placed Jude's mug under her nose.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said gently. Jude mumbled her displeasure, not yet catching the scent of the coffee. Suddenly, one eye flew open.

"My hero," she said sleepily. She sat up and grabbed the mug from his hand. He reached for his own and sat down beside her. They sipped their drinks in silence. Speid would occasionally steal glances at her. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared, but to him, she was absolutely stunning.

Finally he broke the silence. "Jude, we need to talk," he hesitated. "About us." He could feel his heart pound nervously in his chest.

Jude sighed. "I know," she agreed.

"I'm going to put it all out there," Speid blurted out, he surprised himself with his boldness. "I like you. I want us to be, well, us. You and me. Speid and Jude. Just like when we were teens, minus Squinty."

Jude let out a little laugh at the last part. "I know, Speid," she said. "I'm just…I don't know."

Speid felt his heart sink. He took a long sip from his coffee, trying to regain his composure. "You need to know. One way or another. You can't keep kissing me, and then pretending we're just friends."

"Speid, I hurt people," Jude said. "I hurt Jamie, more times than I care to count. I hurt Tommy-"

"So why do you keep hurting me?" Speid interrupted.

Jude fell silent, averting her eyes to the ground. "I'm scared. When we dated, it was fun, but it was just as we said, we were never Romeo and Juliet."

Speid sighed sadly. "See, thing is Jude. Tommy may have been your Romeo, but you were _always _my Juliet." Jude looked at him, speechless.

Speid shook his head and stood up. "Listen, I'm not going to beg you. I'm done trying. I tried so hard to make it work when we were younger, but I was no competition for Tom."

"Speid," Jude began.

"Maybe you should leave, dude," Speid suggested. "That's what you're best at, anyways."

Jude face burned with hot tears. She nodded and set her cup on the table. Speid watched miserably as she left the apartment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

She burst out of the elevator, wiping the tears straying down her cheeks. "Oomph," she grunted. She felt two arms on her waist, steadying her.

"Woah dude, slow down," Kyle warned her, laughing slightly. He saw Jude's face crumble as she burst out sobbing. She pulled Kyle into a hug, her tears soaking his shirt. Kyle looked uncomfortably at Wally, who shrugged.

"Oh come, Jude, he couldn't have been that bad," Wally joked. Kyle glared at him, incredulously. Wally looked sheepish.

Jude let out a little laugh and continued crying. Kyle patted her back, clearly unnerved. He and Jude never had the type of friendship where she could cry on his shoulder. He was pretty sure he could count the amount of times they hugged on one hand, and they were uncomfortable, brief, man-hug types. They were more high-five type friends.

Finally, Jude pulled away sniffling. "I've got to go," she muttered, as she ran out of the building.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sadie heard her cell ring in the next room. She rolled her eyes, assuming it to be Lou, who was on a rampage, trying to locate her sister. She picked it up, it was a blocked number. She sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Good morning Sadie."

She frowned. "Who is this?"

"There's no time for this. Be at NBR at 1300 hours," a voice answered.

Sadie started to smile. "What?"

"One o'clock, genius," the voice responded impatiently.

"I _know_," Sadie protested indignantly. "What's this about?"

"1300 hours," the voice repeated.

_Click._

_**I know it's short. But lengthening it would degrade the quality.**_

_**Reviews are love.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sadie walked towards the small studio, armed with a Starbucks latte. Nana's Basement Records boasted above the door. Jamie's label had taken off quite nicely since acquiring Speiderman as a solo artist, and later SME. He moved his business downtown two years ago, the traffic going through his nana's house was too much for the old woman to deal with. She couldn't keep up the baking.

She pulled open the door and crept inside. The studio was eerily quiet. Feeling a little nervous, she crept further inside. She took a sip of her latte.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sadie nearly jumped out of her skin and inhaled her coffee, causing it to spill out of her nose. She could hear hysterical laughter as she coughed violently and dropped her cup.

The laughter faded.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kyle walked out from behind her, being the executer behind the prank. Sadie glared fiercely at him between coughing fits. Wally and Kwest slunk out from the shadows.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" Kyle asked, devilishly. Sadie flipped him off. "Well?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Run," Sadie spat out, her cough subsiding. Kyle's eyes widened in horror and he bolted further into the studio, with Sadie hot in pursuit.

"I'll put 5 bucks on Sadie," Wally offered to Kwest, watching Kyle trying to dodge the rampaging blonde.

Kwest smirked. "I might be a betting man, but I'm not a stupid man."

………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, Harrison, I do believe you owe me an apology for not contacting me the second you were in town," Jamie joked. He and Jude were walking down Queen Street. He had called her after Kyle and Wally told him she was in town.

Jude snorted. "Take a number. Ooh! Can we stop at the Black Market?" She asked.

Jamie laughed. "Same old Jude," he muttered. They walked into the little shop that sold vintage rock tees and other hard to find items that Jude loved.

"So, why so glum, chum?" Jamie inquired as Jude sifted through the rack of t-shirts.

"Gah. Jamie, how can you still talk to me after everything I've done?" Jude demanded miserably.

"I'm a glutton for punishment?" Jamie responded. Jude swatted at him with the Blondie t-shirt she picked out. "Seriously, Jude, I know I probably shouldn't want to talk to you-"

"Gee, thanks," Jude muttered.

"Let me finish," Jamie said. "Despite everything, you're Jude. You are the feisty, vulnerable, scared, brave, amazing Jude I grew up with."

"Aw shucks," Jude smiled.

"Plus, having an amazing girlfriend like Zepplin helps me get over everything," Jamie added, earning another swat from Jude.

"Seriously, what am I going to do about Speiderman?" Jude whined.

"What do you want to do about Speiderman?" Jamie asked.

Jude sighed. "I don't know. I just, when I'm with him, everything clicks."

"Whoa, what year is this? I could have sworn we time-warped to 9 years ago," Jamie said, glancing at his digital watch.

"Jamie! You're not helping!" Jude cried, exasperated.

…………………………………………………………………………

"SAY UNCLE!" Sadie shouted, pulling harder on Kyle's arm.

"OW! I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, you crazy devil wom-OW!" Kyle cried in agony. He didn't know what Sadie was doing to him, but he knew it hurt and he couldn't escape.

"Dude, your woman is a ninja!" Wally exclaimed, impressed.

Kwest laughed and shook his head. "Now you know why I try not to make her angry."

"SAY IT!" Sadie demanded again, pulling even harder.

"OKAY! Uncle!" Kyle whimpered.

"Who's the prettiest, smartest, most awesome girl on the planet?" Sadie asked, not letting go.

"Aw, come on Sadie!" Kyle protested. He felt another stab of pain, as Sadie pulled again. "OW! Okay, okay. You are! SADIE FUCKING HARRISON!"

Sadie released him and stood up. "Thank you, Kyle. You're such a doll," Sadie said sweetly, brushing off her Guess jeans.

Kyle climbed to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Wally and Kwest. "If you mention this to anyone, I'll sick Sadie on you!" He warned, embarrassed. Wally and Kwest put their hands up in surrender.

"So are you dweebs going to tell me why I'm here?" Sadie asked impatiently.

Kyle and Wally grinned. "Operation Juderman!" They announced together.

Sadie glanced at Kwest. He shrugged, and motioned to Wally and Kyle, declaring his innocence.

Sadie raised an eyebrow at them "I'm listening…"

They motioned for her to follow them to the white board in the NBR boardroom. On it were poorly drawn stick figures, and lines zigzagging across it. Sadie stared at the board, her head cocked to the side.

"Is that a tic tac toe game on there?" She asked.

"Heh, sorry," Wally said sheepishly, rubbing it off with his hand.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it, will be a trying and dangerous one," Kyle began, in an authoritative voice.

Intrigued, Sadie sat down and listened to the plan that Wally and Kyle had set out.

……………………………………………………………………………

_**AH! A Speiderman free chapter! I'm trying really hard to not make this dramarific, so I hoped you liked the comedic relief I was trying for.**_

_**AND as always, review!**_


End file.
